1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for use in motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a seat recliner having a memory dump mechanism which allows the seatback to be released for movement to a forward dumped position and subsequently relatched in its previous use position.
2. Description of Background Art
Virtually all passenger-type motor vehicles are now equipped with front seats having a recliner mechanism which can be selectively actuated for permitting the angular position of the seatback to be adjusted relative to the seat bottom through a range of use positions defined between an upright position and a fully-reclined position. In most two-door vehicles, the front seats also include a dump mechanism which can be selectively actuated for permitting the seatback to be pivoted to a forward dumped position for providing greater access to the rear seating area of the vehicle's passenger compartment. In many applications, the recliner mechanism is released in response to actuation of the dump mechanism for permitting the seatback to move to its dumped position. Upon the seatback being returned from its dumped position, the recliner mechanism automatically relatches the seatback in a predefined use position such as, for example, the upright position. Thus, the seat occupant must, in many instances, actuate the recliner mechanism to adjust the position of the seatback if a different use position is preferred.
To eliminate this inconvenience, some dump mechanisms include a memory feature which functions to automatically relatch the seatback in its previous use position following return of the seatback from its dumped position. While a variety of such memory dump mechanisms are currently available, most are relatively complex and expensive. Thus, a continuing need exists to develop alternative dump mechanisms which provide the memory feature in an arrangement that is simple in construction, less expensive to produce, and which can be adapted for use in conjunction with existing recliner mechanisms.